Bull Rider Ranch
by I'm Known By Many Names
Summary: Sasha Silver and the rest of the YENT are goign to a new stable, city, state, and...life. Run ins with the past make the trip near unbearable; will Sasha submit to the stress, or stay strong? And what abotu Melinda?
1. Bull Rider Ranch

….I slipped on my skinny jeans, and paired it with a soft bubblegum pink tank top. I pulled my silver locket with a horse carved in it over my head. Then I looked at the clock. Darn it! It's already 6:00am! I needed to be out at the car by 9:00am, but I wanted to get Midnight exercised and ready for the 3 hour trip.

….I walked down Midnight Stable, named after my horse, and slipped into her stall. She nickered at my sight.  
…."Sweet girl" I said to her. She was a sweet girl. Her muscles shown threw her velvety black skin. Her eyes were black and had its normal sparkle. You could see her veins ripple with each move. As I walked her to the grooming stall with a rope tied to her hunter green leather halter, I studied the stable.  
The way things worked on Bull Rider Ranch was crazy, but they did work. There were seven stables, each consisting of thirteen stalls. They were all in a ¾circle around a patio. You couldn't see the corners; everything was hidden, making the whole thing look round. In the center of the patio was a spiral staircase up to the hayloft, which held hay, grain, and every mash ingredient you could think of.  
The entrance to each stable was an iron archway, with an iron lace pattern in the corners. Then, when you walked in to each stable, there were five stalls per each side. The tack room was at the end, with a grooming stall on each side. The stall doors weren't solid, but instead an iron lace pattern, matching the archway. Each stable was the same.  
….After grooming Midnight, I got the strong mare tacked up and I clicked the lead line off of her halter. I was using my extra tack set—brown saddle and bridal. My white set was for showing—only!  
….Slipping into the worn in leather, I squeezed Midnight's sides. Slowly her hooves clicked on the concrete floor of the stable. I ducked under the archway, and walked around the stairs and out the Main Stable.  
….Once I was outside, I saw the pink and orange lights filling the sky. 7:00, I thought. I walked Midnight for half an hour to warm her up. Trotting another half hour, I neared the passageway.  
I gave a silent signal to Midnight for her to canter. Smoothly, rhythmically, we went on a secret path. I discovered it a year ago, and it's forever been my favorite trail. Whenever Midnight has to travel, I take her on the passageway; it calmed her wonderfully.  
….I cantered her into the archway; a long time ago, this was a real trail, made to look marvelous. The entrance was a stone archway, but now it was so overgrown with wild grapes – which were edible and safe to eat – you couldn't tell. Then, as I kept the trail swept and clean, and everything trimmed, it was a perfect tunnel of large birch trees, and when it's dark, moonlight shown the tangled leaves. After a quarter mile of tunnel, there was a large clearing. That's when you entered the trail.  
….It was impossible to see without looking; a huge rock thing stood in the way. But the what-ever-it-is was light. I could roll it easily. By now, I could move it without dismounting. When you entered the beauty began. It was a long trail with tall trees on all sides, blocking out light from anywhere. I used a flashlight at night.  
Fallen logs littered the path, making it fun to canter through, along with a creek that twisted around the path. Two miles later, there was a huge evergreen tree. It was where I turned every time. I had never gone farther. I looked at my watch.  
….Are you kidding me?  
….8:15?  
….This trail itself is an hour long! I'll never get back home in 45 minutes! I shot her into a gallop, since the jumps were so far apart. She thundered down the grass, her hooves roaring. Midnight *was* an ex-race horse.  
….I looked at my watch, almost to the rock-thing  
….8:50.  
….Nice.

**Sneak peek! Just the first chapter! Who is this girl? Is it Sasha? If not, how is this CC fanfiction? Want the answers? Check out Bull Rider Ranch on for more chapters!**


	2. Lightning!

"Cutting it close, aren't we?" asked Tammy as Midnight and I slowly cantered up. She didn't look up from where she was loading the RV with our tack trunks. Tammy, my BFF, was coming too, with a school horse here named Black Jack.  
"I still got 10 minutes before we have to leave! I know you lied about when we have to leave so I'd be on time"  
"With that horse? We'd need 10 years," she joked, turning to point a doubled over leather lead line at us.  
I jumped down from the still trotting horse, pulling her to a stop. "What? Not my baby!" I said in mock shock, marveling the scene. Our all white horse van in the center of a clear pasture - we always load Midnight in a closed pasture. She likes to bolt - with green 'Bull Rider Ranch' on the side. Then the RV was next to it. Ah, the RV. I used to spend months on end living in that, traveling the country with my mom and dad to horse shows. I still would be, except—  
"Hurry up!" called my instructor, Juliana as she ran up. What, did you think Tammy or me was driving? We're 13!  
On command I tugged Midnight forward, hooking her to the side of the van with a slip knot. I loosened her girth and pulled of the English saddle that's too old to remember, putting it on the ground. After switching her bridle for her halter, we walked into the truck. For once, she didn't try to pull anything.  
That can't be good.  
"Start loading?" asked Tammy, sitting on her trunk. I walked over  
"Yeppers."  
"Yeppers?" Juliana asked, looking up from her clipboard. She was 45, and didn't understand my "language".  
"It means yes." Answered Tammy and I. Juliana sighed.  
"I will never understand you two"

I swung my saddle to my hip, walking through the RV. We spend a lot of time in here, so no dip we spent the extra money on a nice one. And, we can. You walk in here the front, then as you walk back there's a couch on either side. It's very wide, with tile floors. Above there is the overhead hatch – like on airplanes. We put our tack in there. If you go farther back it really narrows down a hallway to two rooms: one with bunk beds built in the wall – mine and Tammy's – and the other had a head built in – Juliana's. The mini kitchen, and a table and chairs area. VERY comfy.  
I put my saddle in the overhead hatch, above my couch in the holder. I pulled the two bungee cords over the top, securing it with a wide leather rope over the back. I jumped down, and looked at the wall my coach was against. There was black and white photo of my mother next to my first blue ribbon. To the left I saw two open hooks, remembering I needed my bridal and girth.  
Hopping off of the steps, I saw in the north of the clear sky thick, grey clouds. Before I could open my mouth, Juliana barked orders.  
"Get everything in fast! We're leaving in 5 minutes! If we go fast enough, we'll be able to beat the storm long enough for the horses to calm down!"  
Not needing a second order, Tammy loading Black Jack in seconds. Black Jack and Midnight loved each other, I swear, and if they were where same van we could drive under water and they wouldn't even care.  
Tammy and I bolted into hyper drive, running around the trailer to close windows. Close the doors, latch then shut, next window. Over and over.  
Finishing the 6 windows, we heard a clap of thunder. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifte-  
Lightning!  
"3 miles! We got 2 minutes!" Juliana yelled, running up from opening the large gait. Micka came up too, who'd be driving the horse trailer. She was another groom. Totally girls weekend! Tammy and I were hoisting my tack trunk up, our bridles and my girth on it, when Micka jumped into the trailer. She drove off in seconds.  
Juliana was still frantic, running after us to help us bungee cord the trunk in place in our room, right next to her's. My instructor ran back to the driver's seat, stomping into 80 miles an hour before Tammy and I were even in our seats.  
"Whoa!" We screamed, rushing to the couches. Fastening the seatbelts, we gasped for breath. I turned to look out the window directly above me. The RV bounced onto the twisting dirt road away from Bull Rider Ranch. The big white house I lived in, the stable, all the trails…  
Trees surround the 100 acre farm, and the road. Farther and farther we drove.  
Thunder clapped.  
One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten-  
Lightning!  
"2 miles!"

**Ok, cause I had this problem: A period USALY means the end of a side comment, but it doesn't HAVE to. Try reading the Princess Diaries**


	3. Meeting

_**/~\**__** Sasha **__**/~\**_

I walk into my closet, slipping into a pair of tan breeches, black barn boots, and a white polo shirt, reading for my riding lesson. Brit, who was in a cranberry shirt, black breeches and matching boots, walked out of her closet the same time I did. At that moment, both our phones rang, putting puzzled looks on our faces. I shrugged, and grabbed my bubblegum pink BlackBerry to see a BBM from Nicole Allen, an intermediate rider, between me, Brit, Callie and Heather.

_Nicole: saw D & M settin meetin in indoor arena…only enuf seets 4 ur class. u hav ne ida? _

_Sasha: no, hbu H? _

_Heather: no clu. _

_Callie: same_

_Brit: none._

_Heather: ill ask A_

A, for Heather's roommate, Alison. Two weeks ago, it would have been "A & J"; Alison and Julia. But, two weeks ago, Julia was expelled. I was never best friends with her, so I wasn't surprised that she attacked me on her anonymous gossip blog; but what she said about Heather was terrible. It made me feel sick to think of all the people Julia hurt. What I found weird was that she never talked about Alison; who knows why.

_Heather: A dosnt no_

_Sasha: wana meet at Orchirds door and walk over 2 the stable? _

_Heather: sure_

_Callie: meet u there_

We logged out, and Brit and I semi-rushed out of our room to the glass door, at the same time Callie showed up.

"Let's go!" Heather said happily.

Heather def wasn't the school cheerleader—anything but-, but all of us were excited about this lesson; it was the first lesson that Mr. Conner, out riding instructor, would be off crutches. I screamed at myself not to remember the day he was in his accident, but I couldn't help it.

We had been walking out horses across a road when a crow had went in front of Lexington, the horse Mr. Connor was training, and he _freaked, _tipping over on Mr. Connor. The rest of my team had gotten him help, and probably saved his life, but he still broke his leg. I nearly gagged when I remembered the awkward angle his leg was bent.

But that didn't stop him from drilling us before and after out kick off show; Huntington. Canterwood had managed to pull 2nd place, and I had even won my Show Jumping and Cross Country round. I nearly laughed out loud when I remembered the cryptic "Your going down" texts from Jasmine King. Heather had later found out that Jasmine was supposed to go, but was suspended from riding that week for galloping her horse when she was told directly not to.

Nice.

Jasmine used to go to Canterwood, and was _the _most ruthless rider I had ever seen. Which, no duh, hadn't gone over well with Mr. Connor. At. All. She was expelled after framing Julia and Alison of cheating, making them miss their YENT tryouts. She had sabotaged Heather at shows, intimidated my team, and did anything she could to win, even at the near cost of her horse's life.

We reached the stable, and Mike, the groom, made a B-line over to us when he saw we'd come.

"Good, you're all together. Don't tack up your horses; you're not riding today, you—"  
"Have a riding meeting," Heather finished.

"How'd you know?"

"Nicole texted us," I said.

Laughing, Mike waved us off to the arena, and continued to muck out Wish's stall.

* * *

Mr. Connor walked in.

As in, WALKED

"You're off crutches!" I exclaimed happily. I knew he would be, but come on. I _had _to freak out, just a little.

"Don't, like, have a heart attack Silver," Heather snorted. But it was easy to tell she was as happy as me to have the _real_ Mr. Connor back. He stood in front of us.

"So, today's meeting is about a field trip for you four. If your parents agree, the YENT team will go to a stable called Bull Rider Ranch. You'll stay for one month, and study riding from several different instructors. Bull Rider Ranch is one of the best in Michigan. Before I go on, are there any questions?"

I piped up from where I sat with my arms crossed from the November cold. "What about school?" Mr. Connor smiled.

"There will be a tutor there; you'll have 7 hours of school all the same, but less homework."

"Well that would be _such _torture!" Brit laughed.

"Will our horses come?" Callie asked when the laughter calmed down. I was still stifling giggles.

"Yup," Mr. Connor bobbed his head. I breathed a silent sigh of relief. I'd say no in a heartbeat if Charm couldn't go.

"You said it was a ranch. Isn't that western?" Heather frowned. Heather loved the sport and her horse, Aristocrat, but she always had practice in her mind.

"They do both," Mr. Connor explained. "Anything else?" When we all remained silent, he went on.

"The cost of the trip is covered by Canterwood; all your parents have to do is give permission. We leave right after winter break, and we'll drive. I do _not _want the horses on planes. Canterwood has rented an RV, since the members going from Canterwood are all girls. Any questions so far?"

Callie raised her hand. "Are the high school YENT teams going?"

Mr. Connor nodded. "Yes, but not to Bull Rider Ranch."

"Are you coming?" asked Heather.

"No, I have to teach the classes here."

"Are any other schools going?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"Several, but I have a feeling your thinking of Wellington Prep. Yes, their YENT team will be going." Mr. Connor sighed, knowing exactly why that _wasn't _the answer we wanted.

Welling Prep.

Home of?

Jasmine King.

* * *

After the meeting, Brit and I raced to the Trio's—er, Heather and Alison's—sweet with Callie. I flopped on a couch, fuming.

"I can't believe this! It's bad enough that girl is allowed in a saddle At. All. But now she's going to ruin the whole trip! How can we actually _learn _something with her plotting her revenge? She _hates _me for getting her expelled, and same for you! We are _dead"_

"Silver, you're gona be her main target. You and Charm need to watch your back. But-" she said, seeing the defeated look on my face "-we won't let her get close enough. "Heather gave me a sly smile.

Well, that was Heather.

* * *

**Woot woot, long chappy! So the two worlds kinda are coliding. We already know Sasha's background, and we got Melinda's - did I ever tell you her name was that? Well, it was coming up in the next chappy, so no point in waiting. Not like it's some big secret :P - so all we need is the story xD!**

**I'm having an auther's chat (Lol, again xD Sorry the last one went so crappy xD) learn more about it on my blog! Link to my blog is on my page and right here, though I have a feelign ti won't work well. **

**hatersdontphaseme DOT yolasite DOT com**


	4. Update

No more updates for a bit. Unfortunately I've been affected by the recent tornados, and family problems.  
xoxo  
Maddi


End file.
